


It's the Most Family-Oriented Time of the Year

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Charlie being babie like always, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: Michael may not like Christmas, but Charlie'll be damned if they aren't celebrating this year. (Just a little bit that I whipped up last night. Happy holidays!)
Relationships: Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Series: The Ghost and the Guard [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048337
Kudos: 39





	It's the Most Family-Oriented Time of the Year

Stringing up Christmas lights has become significantly easier after Charlie’s untimely demise. She hovered two inches below the ceiling, tacking multicolored string lights to the top of the pale teal wall as she crept her way around the living room. It had taken an entire season’s worth of pestering to convince Michael to decorate, but he eventually bent and pitched in with decorating, and had spent the night decorating a smallish tree in the corner of the room.

“Look at how  _ pretty _ it looks!” Charlie flutters to the floor next to Michael, admiring her handiwork.

Michael grins. “I have to admit, it doesn’t look half-bad.” The lights were his favorite, definitely. Bright, colorful, merry. Just like Charlie.

“I still don’t get it, Mike,” Charlie asks, “why don’t you like Christmas?”

“I don’t ‘not like it,’ it’s just not my cup of tea is all. Too family-oriented.” And family is one thing that is  _ not _ Michael’s strong suit.

“Well guess what? I’m your family now.” Elbowing Michael, Charlie pulls him towards the couch, where Christmas movies and candy canes await.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in,,, forever, I've been working on a pretty cool new project that I'll be posting on December 29th (that date is kind of a hint as to what it is), so stick around until then!


End file.
